


The Last Good Day Of The Year

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, (513): I love the smell of your bedroom. It smells of a mixture of cherries, leather, and unrequited homosexual desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Good Day Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Jude looks sweet and innocent. The good boy. But Zero knows all the dirty, sexy thoughts that ravish his mind when he smiles that cute, adorable dimpled grin. Not that Zero can fault the younger man, it’s not Jude’s fault his heart, as well as his mind, are overridden with desire. Love and lust cannot be found without the other. 

Love has a hidden hunger, while lust seeks for passion. Jude plays the innocent role so perfectly, even when he has come so many times his heart is pounding quickly as if to beat right out of his chest. It is arousal that pools low in his stomach, making his breath catch when Zero’s lips caress the skin of his neck. 

Jude let out a soft, high-pitched whimper at the soft touch, still oversensitive from the glow of their lovemaking, and it doesn’t help that Zero keeps coyly teasing him with honey-sweet kisses, marking his warm skin with tiny pecks of his lush lips. 

All Jude can do is throw his head back against the pillow and moan while his boyfriend’s hands wander over his body, touching, teasing, and riling him up even as his body tries to go lax under Zero. 

He is hard and aching once again, thanks to his boyfriend, the cocky bad boy, and he doesn’t wanna blow before Zero, but he’s about to, holy fuck is he about to! The pressure is too much, too hot and buzzing low in the pit of his belly, and he is trying to hold off, but that doesn’t seem to be in the cards, given that Zero wraps a hand around his stiff flesh and tugs, the bad boy with smug smirk is bound to leave him breathless once again. 

At the end of their high night of pleasure, Jude is exhausted, but happily cuddled like a teddy bear in the arms of his boyfriend. 

“I’ll always love you, baby.” Zero whispers softly, squeezing Jude’s hand fondly.   
Aglow with joy and happiness, Jude kisses Zero’s soft lips, kissing sweetly. “I love you too, Zero.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697968.html?thread=92058480#/t92058480)


End file.
